Mischievous
by wonderwman07
Summary: Loki is playing Odin and is given a chance to safe the only person who saw any good in him his former student Amora the Enchantress. How can two people who are so much alike make a lasting love by being Mischievous...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A Temporary King **

_ My proud father sits alone on his golden throne staring at the armed guards carrying my lifeless body into the throne room. Placing my body onto the ground before Odin's feet he raises up from his throne._

_"Leave us", Odin said waving off his elite private guards sending them out side of the chambers._

_ I watch my father approach my lifeless body he got down my level. Sliding his hand underneath me he picks my body up and cradles it to his chest. _

_ "Loki my son", he weeps as a single tears falls down to his old warn face._

_ For a brief moment I feel sympathy for the man I once called father. He had lost the only woman he had ever truly loved Frigga and now he was mourning over me his wayward son. Now he knew how it felt to lose the one he loved. I had lost mine to my brother Thor than to an early death. But watching my father like this, actually heart broken over me, I need to end my joke._

_ "All Father", I replied staring up at the man who raised me. "I didn't know you cared."_

_ My father opened his eye and looked down at me alive and well. _

_ "I knew you were not dead Loki", he replied dropping my to the floor._

_ "Than why the tears All Father?" I asked._

_ "Because you needed to see that I cared for you", Odin replied as he extended his hand down to me. _

_ "Well locking my up was really loving of you", I replied as I pulled my self up. "Are you going to tell my brother?"_

_ "No", my father said in a dark tone._

_ "Something is wrong isn't it", I replied as I looked at my father's face. _

_ I knew that look. That was it was about to get bad look. _

_ "Surtur", he replied._

_ "That old fire demon, isn't he still locked up in ice?" I asked as I remembered my dealings with the demon as a child._

_ "Someone has unleashed him", my father replied. "His last known location was somewhere near Norheim."_

_ "So Karnilla is helping him escape?" I asked._

_ "Maybe, the men I sent down to her realm to investigate have not returned", my father said. _

_ "And you wish me to go and play nice with the ice queen?" I asked smirking. "You know she still hates me for stealing Amora away from her all those years ago."_

_ "No I need you to remain here and watch over the throne while I go look for Surtur."_

_ I am left speechless._

_ "Don't you mean Thor ,the good son?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "I need someone who is a shape-shifter to play me while I am gone", he replied. _

_ "You desire to let me play you?" I asked. "What makes you think I won't steal the throne for myself?"_

_ "Because if you do I wont tell you where Amora is", my father replied as he walked towards the balcony._

_ Amora the Enchantress, the golden-haired fertility goddess whose beauty is unmatched in all of the nine realms. Like me an outcast amongst the people who lived in the golden city of Asgrad. My greatest student and the woman my heart truly desired. _

_ "Do not joke about such things Odin for I am not in the mood", I shouted as my father left the throne room. _

_ "Why would I joke about the only woman you ever showed concern for cared for?" Odin replied walking onto the balcony. "She yet still lives my son."_

_ "Than why did you not send my foul hardy brother to save her?" I asked already knowing the answer._

_ "Because Thor wasn't ready", Odin replies. "And neither was Amora... she is a..."_

_"... A power hungry, back stabbing, lying, beautiful vixen you gave to my brother", I replied as I fill with desire at the mere mention of her name. _

_"You still desire even after she picked your brother?" my father asked as I stand beside him._

_"Am I still a man? Do I not breaths? Amora is a savage wild woman and I am a frost giant so yes I still desire her", I replied shifting my blue eyes to their regular red hue._

_ "Well then you won't take my throne", my father replied turning to face me. "This is your chance to prove yourself worthy to be a king."_

_ "A king of what All Father?" I shout into the night sky. "Thor will be the next All Father and I will be left with nothing."_

_ "Are you not a frost giant and also the son of Laufey ruler of Jotunheimr?" Odin asked back to me._

_ "Yes", I replied._

_ "Than you have your answer my son", he replied._

_ "I am the half breed that killed their king", I replied._

_ "A king that caused them nothing but death and blood shed", my father replied touching my arm. "He caused the deaths of more frost giant lives than I could ever take. They need a king my son they need you."_

_ I watch my head back in to the throne room. Touching his golden throne I watch Odin sigh._

_ "Loki I am trusting you to keep this kingdom safe", Odin replied smiling at me as he places his scepter besides the throne. "Make your mother proud of you, me proud of you."_

_Shaking my head I replied, "and if I do this you will till me were Amora is?"_

_"Look for Amora's sister Lorelei", my father replied as he leaves me in the throne room alone. "She will lead you to her. Last time Heimdall checked she was in Midgard."_

_Alone in the throne room I stare at the front door. Breathing in I create a duplicate of myself and place it on the floor where the guards left my body. Shifting my body into my father's I walk up to the throne picking up my father's scepter. Taking a sit on the throne I find it is just how I left it: mine. _

_"Guards", I called._

_My father's elite guards enter my throne room. _

_"Tomorrow we shall send of my son's soul off into cosmos", I replied in my father's voice. _

_The guards bowed before picking up my duplicates body and carrying it out. As my body leave the room it passed the warriors three. I notice Sif's face soften as she looks down at my body._

_"All Father", the warriors three say in unison. _

_I lift my hands to silence them._

_"I have a mission for you my most brave warriors", I said to them as the rose to their feet. "Lady Sif I need you to travel to Midgard someone from this realm is playing god with the mortals. I need you to bring her here in one piece so she might stand trail for her actions."_

_Sid nodded, "Who shall I bring back here?"_

_"Lorelei", I replied._

_"Your will be done All Father. I will bring her back her in chains", she replied as she turned to leave. _

_"While Sif handles Lorelei you the mighty Warriors Three will be traveling to Jotunheim to find an Asgardian warrior named Skurge and bring him here as well."_

_"That is not fair" Fandral sighs. "Why does Sif get to get the sexy goddess and we get stuck with a smelly dude."_

_"Because Fandral she would just seduce you and you would let her get away", Sif laughs as she pats him on his head._

_"I could resist if I wanted to..." he boast as he followed behind Sif._

_"That's what the all say", Hogun replied smirking. _

_"Let's get a move on before I get hungry again" Volstagg replied pushing all of them out of the throne room._

_Sitting in my father's throne I think about the deal I had just made. For once I might be a man of word for a chance to make Amora mine was something I had longed for from the first moment I saw her golden hair and her green eyes all covered in soot. Even her rags could not conceal her beauty. _

_"Soon Amora I will find you and bring you home", I say to myself as I close my eyes envisioning her beauty. "And you will be all mine."_

_Hiya guys, I hope you enjoy a my little tale about the god of mischief :) feel to to let me know if you like my story :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Palace of Lies**

The throne room

Seated on my father's high throne I watch the warriors three and Sif leave my presence. As the door closes behind them my mind begins to race. Something was wrong with this whole situation I found myself in. I could feel it in my bones. Why would my father just leave me in control of it all knowing I might just take this kingdom as my own?

"You are hiding something old man", I say to myself. "And I am going to find out what ever it is."

Leaning back in my chair I sigh.

"I believe I will retire to my chambers for the evening", I say in my father's voice to the guard standing beside me. "The late hour is bringing up memories I care not to remember."

"We understand All Father", he replies with a nod. "We all miss Frigga as well. Good night all father."

Getting up from the throne I head out of the room and walk to my new chambers.

Walking down the hallway alone I watch all I in counter bow their head to me as I pass.

"Maybe being the old man isn't half bad", I whisper under my breath. "I could get use to this."

Odin's chambers Loki's

Reaching my temporary quarters I remove my father's heavy robes letting them collapse to the floor. Breathing in deeply and inhale the crisp night air. Walking towards to balcony I stare up at the starry sky. Placing my hands on the balcony railings I shift back into my tall lean muscular body.

"Oh body I have missed you", I say to myself as I slide my hands down my chest.

Once I am myself I sit on stone balcony railing. Running my fingers through my long black locks I imagine Amora's hand tucking it behind my ears. Feeling the cool night air against my bare chest I close my eyes and imagine my Enchantress with me.

Her long golden hair, curvy that begged a god to be touch and lips in ever need of caressing. She was everything this god of mischief could desire and more. I remembered the countless nights I could hear her screaming Thor's name from my chambers, but in my mind she was screaming mine. Her hands on me, her long legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I pin her against a wall. Those emerald eyes of her hooded and lips slightly parted whimpering my name softly. Whimpers would turn to begging, to pleading and to screaming my name so all of Asgard would know my woman was being satisfied.

Deep down inside I knew we were too a like for our own good. Neither of us could trust the other, but was that really bad. Who needs need trust in a relationship when the sex was amazing? She was my best student always willing to learn. To be better stronger yet in her eyes I could always see a sadness of one who knew she wasn't wanted. Not by my oaf of a brother who never really saw her, not by her mother who could never love her for her ability to use magic or by the people of Asgard for being a lowly servant in her mother's own orchards. We were two souls unwanted by the world.

That is what linked us, that is what made me want her. I wanted to take the sadness from her eyes. When she choose Thor I could still she the sadness. He did not love her, how could he. He was a child in the body of a man. She needed my gentle touch not his rough hands. I never saw her smile, really smile after she picked him over me and I hated him for it. Someone as beautiful as her should always be smiling.

The cool marble on my back sends shivers down my spine. Sliding my hands down my body I remember the one time she let her walls down. The last time I ever saw her. She was vulnerable that night. I saw her standing in the western gardens alone. My brother was drunk with three serving girls in his lap.

_The Western Garden's _

_Walking down the staircase I hear a soft sob. She was crying. In all the year that I had known her Amora had never shed one tear. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close._

_ I whispered in her ears, "A beauty such as you should never be allowed to weep."_

_I feel she shiver as my warm breath ticked her ear. I slide my hands up to her breast causing her to gasp._

_"Loki"_

_"Yes", I replied as I gently brush my thumb over her barely covered breasts. "Did you say my name?"_

_I could feel her heart racing at my touch: a gift of dark magic. The way she felt in my hands god's I could not help myself the frost giant in me wanted more. Her breath quickened. I felt her hands join mine atop her breast. Suddenly I knew Thor wasn't good at something. Her body ached for a gentle hand, mine. _

_"We can not dot this", she whispered tilting her head back._

_"Why not your body tells me something else my little Amora", I replied kissing down her neck. _

_"We are exposed", she hissed as blow a frostbitten air at her neck. "Your brother might see."_

_"Well I do enjoy an audience", I hissed sliding a hand down towards her hips leaving a lit trail of icy. _

_"They might hear us", I gasped as I pull her tightly against me._

_"But I want them too", I replied. "I want them to know that Loki not Thor can make Amora scream his name into the night. That Loki not Thor can make Amora melt with a single touch of his hand..."_

Knock, knock. I hear a loud banging on my father's chamber door.

"Sif and the Warriors Three have returned my lord", I hear shouted through my door.

"I take it all went well?" I shout back as I shift back into my father.

"Yes my king Lorelei caused a minor incident in Midgard but Sif rectified the situation with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Lorelei has always been a handful", I reply as I open the door.

"Sif has taken her down to the holding cells", he says bowing before me.

"Good, please tell Sif I will deal with Lorelei in the morning", I reply.

"As you command", the guard replies. "The Warriors have also taken Skurge to a guest room in the southern wing. He would like an audience with you as well."

"I'm sure he would", I reply as he turns to leave my room.

I excuse the guard. Alone I open a viewing down to the holding cells. As the orb swirls open I watch Amora's red headed sister huddled up in the corner of her cell. Pinning her legs to her chest I see Lorelei's lips moving.

_"Mistress said I would be safe. She said I would be rewarded if I helped her. I brought her back my sister..."_

"I see you jealousy finally catch up with you old hag", I say to myself in my father's voice. "If you have hurt a hair on her head Karnilla I will throw you into Hel myself."

Angered at the thought of Amora in the hands of her former master I close my viewing orb I head down to the southern wing of the palace.

Skurge's room, the southern wing

Walking up to the room that Skurge was staying I prepare myself of the worst. Skurge might have been a man of great strength but he lacked the mental fortitude to resist her natural fertility goddess aura. He followed her blindly. Plaguing his life to hers she actually trusted him, a feat I could only dream of. Lifting my hands to the door I knock loudly.

"Go away", he shouts through the door.

"Is that the proper greeting for your king?" I reply back.

He doesn't reply but I hear the door latch. I watch the door open and find myself face to face with a broken man.

"Apologies All Father", he says bowing his head. "I did not mean to be rude."

"All is well Skurge it is a late hour", I reply as he ushers me into his room. "I was told you desired to speak with me."

"Why have you brought me here?" he asks as he closes the door behind me. "I no longer serve Asgard or anyone from this place."

"I know, but you did serve Amora", I reply with a smile.

"My lady is no more", he replies glaring at me.

Staring deep I to his eye I could see something about him was off, Lorelei shoddy handy work.

_"What has that half wit done to you Skurge?" I ask myself._

Walking passed him I smirk, "Because you failed to protect her..."

Peering over my shoulder I watch Skurge ball his massive hands into fists. He swings his fist directly at my face, but I vanish.

"Where did you go you coward?" he shouts looking from side to side.

Standing behind him I laugh into his ear, "_Now, Now who is the real coward here Skurge? Was it not you who failed to protect the Enchantress from harm?"_

Again he swings but again I am not there. Hovering above him I touch the top of his head speaking a remembrance spell. I watch the spell leave runes from his head down to his toes. His eyes turn white as the spell begins to make him speak.

"My lady was out re-gathering apples to bring to the palace for the festival. Lorelei had accidently use the ones she picked earlier. Amora was out in the orchard alone until I heard her screaming from the house", he replies in an unmoving face. "I found her surrounded by a thick mist. There were creatures attacking her. I tried to fight my way through them to get to her but there were too many."

"What manner of creatures were they?" I ask.

"I do not know All Father", he replies in a haze. "The mystical misty surrounding us was too powerful for me to see clearly."

I could tell I wasn't going to get anymore from Skurge. Lorelei's magic had taken a mental toll on the former warrior.

"You have done well Skurge, but I still have use for you", I say as I retouch his head. "Who sits on my father's throne in Jotunheim?"

"Ymir", Skurge replies as I watch the ruins fade from his body.

"Interesting", I rely floating back to the ground. "I need you to gather the people of Jotun who are still loyal to the former king. Tell them that the son of Laufey shall return and remove the stain that is Ymir from their lands."

Skurge nods, "Yes All Father."

With a snap of my fingers I send Skurge back to Jotunheim.

"All right Odin let us see if you were full of it when you said I would be able to rule Jotunheim", I say to myself as I head back to my chambers. "With one problem solved I will finish the second one in the morning. Lorelei will wish she had never been born."

Odin's chambers, the next morning

"_Wake up my king", I hear a sultry voice whispers in my ears._

_ "Five more minutes", I sleepily reply._

_ I feel a warm body behind me as a hand reaches around me placing its hand on my chest. _

_ "Oh really?" she asks as I feel her hand side down my body. "Well your body says it wishes to play now."_

_ I growl as I peer over my shoulder to my golden haired goddess lying besides me. Reaching out to touch her naked flesh she begins to fade._

"I will bring you home Amora", I whisper as her green eyes vanish like the morning dew. "I promise."

Getting up from my bed I feel rejuvenated. Amora's face had filled me with purpose. I would make Lorelei talk.

"To hell with decorum", I say as I shift into my father. "This is personal."

The throne room of Asgard

Making my way down the halls of the palace I wish all I see a pleasant morning. Reaching the throne room I take my seat on the golden throne. Staring out into the crowd I hear heavy footsteps approaching.

"Those heavy footsteps could only be Sif", I laugh to myself. "That woman couldn't sneak up on a deaf troll."

The massive doors to the throne room swing open. Standing in the doorway I see Sif and Lorelei. I wave my hand signaling them both to enter.

"The Lady Sif and the prisoner Lorelei", an attendant shouts.

"I see your journey was successful Lady Sif", I say as I watch Sif dragging a chained Lorelei behind her.

"I am an enchantress of Asgrad!" she shouts as Sif tosses her at my feet. "I should be treated with respect."

"You lost that right when you left this realm and stirred up trouble in Midgard Lorelei", I reply in my father's voice.

"I did no less that what your son Loki did not too long ago..." she replies get up to her knees.

"My son Loki saw the errors of his ways and died a hero protecting this world and Midgard from the dark elves", I reply smirking to myself. "What have you done Lorelei?

"I..." she says lost for words.

"She has done nothing but cause trouble", Sif replies handing my her report on Lorelei's dealing in Midgard. "She endangered the lives of innocent mortals in order to rule them."

"I see", I reply waving my guards.

I watch Lorelei slowly look up at me.

"Do you know why you are here?" I ask as her eyes met mine.

"Because I tried to rule of those weak willed mortals", she replies batting her eyes.

"That is one of the reasons", I reply as I get up from the throne. "Where is your sister Amora?"

Lorelei hesitates.

"The All Father asked you a question witch!" Sif says as she grabs Lorelei by her neck. "You will reply when spoken too."

"My sister died", Lorelei says as she attempts to fight against Sif's iron clasp.

Steeping down the steps of the throne I see Lorelei's eyes widen. With ever step I took towards her she began to sweat.

"Why do you look afraid Lorelei?" I ask as I tower over her. "If your sister was really died you wouldn't look so guilty. I ask you again, where is your sister Amora?"

"I... I..." she tries to speak.

Tightening my grip on my staff I lean down to her level.

"I grow tired of your games Lorelei", I say. "Who do you fear more Lorelei your mistress or me?"

"How do you know of Karnilla's..."

"I see many things", I reply staring coldly in her eyes.

I make the sky darken. Overhead a singular lightning strike crack lighting up the whole throne room. Lorelei trembles at my power.

"She is in the prison mines of Nornheim", Lorelei says. "Karnilla ordered me to bring her back home. It was all Karnilla's doing. She threatened me and my father! Have mercy All Father!"

Fire burns in my soul. Angered I slam my father's staff onto the floor causing all of Asgard to shake. As the Realm quakes I a crack opens around Lorelei.

"There is no mercy I could bestow on one such as you", I reply as I watch blackness seep from the crack. "I condemn you Lorelei to the realm of Helheim."

"NO PLEASE NO ALL FATHER!" she shouts lurching forwards grabbing my leg. "KARNILLA MADE ME HURT MY BELOVED SISTER. PLEASE DON'T SEND MY TO HEL."

Reaching downward I grab her by her throat. Lifting her up to eye level I watch the black hands of my daughter reaching upwards.

"And it is Loki who send you to Hel for harming my beloved Enchantress", I whisper in her ear.

Tightening my grab I stop her from replying back. My daughter Hela's hands creep across the floor towards Lorelei. Sif jumps back as the hands latching onto Lorelei's legs. With a swift yank they pull her towards the large crack in the floor. Digging her nails into the ground she tries to save herself from falling into the crack.

Hela only laughs at her. Lorelei screams for mercy but her words fall onto deaf ears. My daughter liked Amora more than her own mother. Amora was kind to her even gave her the mask she wears that hides the corpse side of her face.

"You will pay Lorelei of Asgrad", Hela whispers from bowels of her realm.

"NOOOO!" Lorelei shouts and the crack closes atop of her.

Walking back up to my throne I see the shocked faces of those around me.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" I bellow. "She has..."

At my word the throne room clears.

"If you need use All Father..."

"GET OUT!" I shout throwing a bolt at Sif.

Sif dodges barely.

Out side the throne room

"All of this for a woman he didn't even like", Sif says getting back to her feet.

"Well both Thor and Loki loved her", Hogun says as he leads a hand to Sif. "Maybe he feels guilty for allowing her to be hurt."

"Maybe", Sif replies.

"If Amora had been here Thor wouldn't be in Midgard with Jane. He would still have his son and his beloved wife. Even Prince Loki might still be alive if Amora had been here", Volstagg replies

"Leave him be, he probably blames himself", Fandral sighs, "The realm would be a different place if she hadn't been taken."

The throne room of Asgard

Shifting back into myself I sit on the steeps. Lingering for a moment I make the air around me icy cold. Beneath me the steeps turn blue. Looking down at my hands I watch them turn Jotun blue. I watch my Asgardian trends shatter from the iciness of my body. Naked I stand in the sunlight peaking in through the last remnants of unfrozen glass.

"Your shit hole of a realm will be nothing but dust by the time I am done with it", I say under my breath as I craft a golden jewelry and white cloth around my body.

Opening my red eyes I smirk, "Time for the monster to come out and play."

Hiya guys sorry for taking so long but i have it up hope you enjoy it. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Broken**

Karnilla's realm of Nornheim, the Dwarven mines

KRAKDOOM!

A clap of thunder echoes throughout the bowls of the dwarven mines. Stirring awake in my cell I hear the heavens above ablaze with my beloveds lightning. Extending my hands upwards through the darkness I whisper his name.

"Thor."

But there is no answer. The rumble of thunder was just that ordinary thunder. He had not come. That simple realization brought me to edge of breaking. My body, my mind and my very soul could take no more. No longer was I able to hold up my arms into the darkness. The weight of my chains merges with the pure rawness of my flesh. I hiss in pain as my raw wrists land in my lap.

"Why did I think he would come," I whisper fighting back tears. "Why would any one from Asgard come for me."

KRACKDOOM! KRACKDOOM!

I shudder as another clap of thunder shakes the ground beneath me. Propping myself up onto the wall behind me I feel the coldness of the earthen walls beneath the mountain. Staring up at the ceiling into nothingness I listen to the hollow sound of thunder. I was broken and alone.

As the storm rages above me I close my eyes trying to remember what it was like to bask in rain Thor caused to fall from the heavens, but I can not. I am forsaken, forsaken by I man I did not even truly love. Yes I was to marry Thor. I wanted to become queen in order to make all those who ever looked down upon me for that I was, a servant, to have to look up at me from beneath my feet. Sitting alone, cold and beaten I realize becoming queen truly was not worth it. Even if I had become queen it still wouldn't change the fact that my heart has always belonged to the blue-eyed god of mischief.

Sleep creeps up upon me as I hear the storm subsides. In my time here I found sleep was my only refuge. Only in sleep could I be far away from this hell and be find safety in my beloved's brothers arms. Drifting off to sleep my mind weaves together an image of that night in the southern gardens. Before me his piercing blue eyes stare down at me through the darkness. A ravenous hunger fumed behind his mischievous blue eyes in a way Thor's never could. He wanted me that night I could feel it in every touch and with every glance. His magic fused with the white hot passion I felt the closeness of his body was the formula for pleasures I could only dream of.

KRACKDOOM!

The thunder clap rumbles off in the distance. Half dazed I am startled the sound of heavy boots hitting the mine's floor. With each step closer to me I realized what was coming for me. My heart sinks as the footsteps stop right in front of my cell door. An icy shiver runs down my spine. Afraid of what is to come I pull my bruised legs into my chest. I hear my cell door creak open.

"Greetings Amora," a female voice rings echoing in my cell.

The footsteps move closer to me. I feel a tight grip around my neck.

"I said greetings whore of Thor," the female voice growls inches from my face.

"Greetings Mistress," I reply gasping for air, "... Karnilla."

"Now that is better whore," she hisses back as she releases me from her grasp.

I collapse hard onto the stone. Wincing in pain I try to grab my ribs but my former mistress's boot steps onto my raw wrists.

"Aww, little whore of Thor," she says as she twists her boot onto my wrist. "Does this hurt?"

"AHHH!" I shout as tears pour down my cheek.

"Good whore," she smirks as she reaches downward to me.

Grabbing a fist full of my golden hair she lifts me up onto my knees. Forcing my face to look at her I see her grinning from ear to ear from seeing me in pain.

"Please mistress..." pulling my hair tightly in her hands she silences me.

"Shhh Amora," she coos wiping the tears from my cheek with her hand, "You were my must promising student my little Enchantress. I had high hopes for you, but you had to go with the son's of Odin. You had to try to become Queen. "

I try to conger up what little magic I have left in my hands. Drawing a circle in the dust in the ground I to cast a push spell but my mana levels are to low.

"Are we trying to escape again whore?" she asks as she steps onto my magic circle. "You should be thanking me Amora for saving you that night or else you would have created another son of Bor's line."

I stare at the ground without replying as she destroys the circle.

"Now we wouldn't want anymore of the son's of Bor to sit upon the throne now would we?" she asks leaning down towards me. "Or do you need reminding of what happens to those who try and escape this place?"

"No," I reply as I remember the pain I felt from her lash.

Karnilla smiles, "Good, now I hope you understand that if you had stayed here none of this would be happening to you."

I nod trembling as I hear a loud rumble shake my prison cell, but something about this was off. Karnilla tries to speak but again a loud rumble shakes my cell. One rumble turns into a string of them. The mines wall shock so that Karnilla lost her grip and releases me. I crawl towards a corner placing my hands over my head as a silence comes as the ground stops shaking.

"What was that?" Karnilla shouts as dwarven guard comes rushing into my cell all covered in blood.

"Jotunheim ...!" the dwarf replies collapsing onto the ground. "Jotunheim is upon us, Jotunheim upon us."

The Bifrost

Cloaked back as my father I make my way down the long RainbowBridge to the Bifrost. My mind filled with thoughts of shedding Nornheim blood I barely notice a towering figure in front of me.

"Little Frost Giant," he says pulling me out of my bloodlust haze.

"Large oaf," I reply with a smirk as my eyes meet the gate keeper. "I see Odin told you I was taking over in his absence."

"I see all Loki, you all people should know that," he replies as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Let me pass Heimdall," I reply flaring my eyes red.

"Do you think it is wise to go charging into Karnilla's turf alone?" he asks in an ridged tone.

"Does it look like I care if this is wise Heimdall?" I reply as I phase through him. "Now open the Bifrost Heimdall."

"No", he replies.

"I am acting All Father of Asgard Heimdall, NOW OPEN THE DAMN BIFROST!" I shout blasting Jotunheim's fridge air at him.

"I can not in good conscious Karnilla's allow you to go to Nornheim Loki," he replies.

I laugh, "Good conscious, good conscious?! Do you not see all from your gilded cage Heimdall? Did you not see Amora being taken from her home that night or where you glad that a lowly servant wasn't going to become your queen?!"

Heimdall lowered his head. His heart looked almost troubled.

"Cat got your tongue Heimdall?!" I bellow. "Or is that guilt seeping from you?"

"I did as commanded my by King", he replies as he lowers his blade.

"Odin commanded you to let them take her?" I ask as the ground beneath my feet begins to spread out over the floor.

"I believe he had a plan..." he replies but I silence him.

In a rage I feel an ice blade forming in my hands. I charge towards him I across the Bifrost I knock him to the ground. Pinning his body to the ground I shift into the monster, Jotun. Holding the blade at his throat I slowly press it into his neck.

"A plan to what, leave her down there to rot?!" I reply as I watch the blood trickle down the sides of his neck.

"No Loki, your father is trying to save you," he hisses as my icy blade pierces his skin.

"He isn't my father," I reply as I release him.

"He still love you as his son", Heimdall replies quickly placing his hand over his open throat.

"I don't need saving, Heimdall," I reply.

"We all need saving sometimes Loki," Heimdall replies as he walks over to the Bifrost's controls, "Even a monster like you."

I smirk, "But monsters don't get saved Heimdall don't you remember or has your time as a child drifted into the realm of lost memories."

"I recall some monster doing good as well," he replies.

"Well I shall not being good in Karnilla's kingdom," I reply as I watch him lift his blade into the Bifrost's hilted base. "You may not wish to watch the amount of terror I am about to unleash on Nornheim since you believe I am a good monster."

"I see all no matter what it is," Heimdall replies as he slams the blade into the hilt opening the Bifrost, "Even you with Amora that night..."

_The Western Gardens_

_ "Loki we can not," she whimpered, "I can not do this."_

_ "I believe your body says otherwise my dear Enchantress," I replied pulling her in tighter. "Why should I deny such a beautiful body what it desires?"_

_ "If Thor sees..."_

_ "Than he'll see a real man pleasing his woman," I replied whispering into her ear. _

_ I place my hand on her stomach I began to explore its contours. I could hear her body screaming for more but her eyes flow open. She pulled away from me._

_ "I am marrying your brother Loki," she replied as she heading up the stairs without looking at me. "This thing between you and me will never happened."_

I shack the image from my head. As I looked over to Heimdall something in his eyes said he knew something more about that night, but that was for a later discussion. I need to save Amora and bring her home to me: to my arms, to my bed.

"If anyone asks I am off wondering mourning the loss of Frigga," I reply as I enter the open portal to Nornheim.

"As you wish," he replies as the portal closes behind me.

Heimdall stands alone as he watches Loki land in Nornheim.

"Amora will save you Little Frost Giant Prince," Heimdall replies as he remembers the rest of that night in the gardens, "If you can be past the reason why she was taken."

_The Western Gardens_

_ From the Bifrost Heimdall stand watch as he watches Amora leave Loki's side. Amora was breathing deeply trying to shake Loki's touch from her mind._

_ "I am to marry Thor," she repeated to herself. "I can not be with Loki especially now that the alignment is almost upon us. If I am to secure my place at Thor's side I must only lie with him or else I might bare Loki's child instead of Thor's."_

Nornheim, just outside of the palace

Thoom.

The heavens open as the Bifrost lights up the night sky. I land with a thud to the sodden ground. Surveying my surrounding I find it has planted me just shy of the palace in a dense forest. With a smirk I look up to the sky.

"Heimdall," I whisper as I make my way to the forest's edge.

As I walk towards the forest's edge I shed my father's face. With every step I take I am consumed by my Jotun. The ground beneath my feet becomes icy to the touch as all that is around me freezes. Reaching the rim of the forest I stare off into the horizon spotting Karnilla's palace in the distance.

"Well fortified," I say as I look over her magical defenses laughing, "And I thought this was going to be hard."

Stepping out of the shadow of the forest I clap my hands together shaking the ground like thunder. As my hands meet conjure up a dense fog. I watch the fog slowly crawl across the ground toward the palace growing larger with every move it makes. Stepping into the fog I march towards the palace gates.

My body and mind were uncontrolled as the first of Karnilla's guard come into view at the front gate. Gazing at the two guards posted at the front gate began to smell something I longed for. I flash beside one of the guards. Leaning in closely into his shoulder I breathe in. I could smell her on them, I could smell Amora on them.

Fuming I balling my hands into fists and create two blade of ice. I let out a low growl as I watch them struggle to see through my fog. Lifting my blades above both their heart I stab my blades into them. Holding them up by the draggers sticking out from their chests I watch the icy blue Jotun spread out from my blade infecting the guards.

I smirk as I watch them struggle as their skin turns icy blue. Once completely transformed I yank my blades from their chest. Collapsing onto the ground I grab the guards by their throat.

"Kill your brothers as punishment for your crimes," I hiss into their ears. "Leave no one alive who lad a hand on the Enchantress. When you have finished with all involved you will both destroy yourselves."

The blue Jotuns nod as they touch the front gate freezing it. I strolling up to the front door I leave the Jotuns to wreak havoc on Karnilla's men behind me. Reaching the frozen door I flick it with my finger shattering it into pieces. As the pieces fall to the ground I hear an alarm being to ring.

"RAWWHH!" my converted Jotuns scream.

Peering over my shoulder I watch them engage the guards. One by one they pluck off all in their path. I relish in the thought of Karnilla's men being slaughter but I must remain focused on saving Amora. Enter the palace a small group of Karnilla's armed guards were waiting for me.

"Is this the best you can do Karnilla?" I growl as I swat her guards with an arctic breeze freezing them in place.

Walking past them I take the butt of my draggers and hit one of the guards in the back of the head. Without looking backwards I hear a loud crash as the guards crumble to the ground.

Continuing on my way I make my way down several floors leaving a trail of dead dwarves and human behind me. Making sure to slam here heads into everything to make sure Karnilla hears me coming. Reaching the lower prison level my path is blocked by a massive door. Walking up to the door I punch my fist into it denting inwards off its hinges. The sound of my punch reverberates throughout the palace and the mountain.

I smirk, "I'm coming for you Karnilla."

The mines under the palace of Nornheim

"What do you mean Jotunheim is here?" Karnilla shouts at the blooded guard

Grabbing the guard by the throat Karnilla staring into his eyes.

"We are under attack by Frost Giants my queen," the guard cries.

"Did you see their markings?" she asks in a panic shaking the guard. "Did you see their markings?"

"...two..."

"Well, well, well," a familiar male voice bellows shaking the whole of the mine.

Slowly look up to my former mistress I see absolute terror on her face.

"Laufey?!" Karnilla gasps as the sound of heavy footsteps grows louder. "This can not be you died in Asgard!"

"Has it been that long Karnilla that you mistake me for my father?" the voice asks sounding a little closer.

"Laufey has no son," Karnilla replies as she walks closer to me.

The male voice only laughs.

"Leave this place now Jotun and I will spare your life," Karnilla bellows as she looks around my cell for the origins of the male voice.

The voice replies as if in my cell, "No it is I who holds all the cards here Karnilla. You have taken something that doesn't belong to you and I am here to get it back."

I feel an icy presence behind me. I cry out as I feel in touch the small of my back. In a flash Karnilla snaps her head towards me.

"No, no, no," she hisses as she lunges towards me. "The whore is mine!"

I close my eyes preparing for the worst. As I do I feel the icy air move from behind me to the front.

"No Karnilla," the male voice replies. "Amora is MINE!"

I hear Karnilla gagging, "You... "

A growl fills the air as I hear the sound of flesh being cut. I hold my legs tightly to my chest at the gruesome sound filling my cell. Suddenly there is a dead silence and heavy breathing. Slowly I open up my eyes and there it stood: a towering man heaving for breath. The torch in the hallway let some light inside me cell illuminating the outline of a well toned naked male with a hint of blue flesh tone

Squinting my eyes I see long dark locks dancing down his tattooed back. Gradually I watch his head turn towards me and all I see is crimson: a pair of crimson eyes stares back at me.

"Amora," the blue creature calls.

"Stay back," I hiss as I try to crawl away.

The creature's eyes burn a deeper color of red as it moves closer to me. Making it to the wall I try and climb but I collapse back to the ground under my own weight. I hear a rush of wind surround me as I fall. I feel something cold yet warm against my skin. Looking down I see blue tattooed arms holding me.

"Amora," the creature whispers as it holds me close. "I am sorry."

The creature leans its head downwards almost touching forehead. My face is caress by dark locks. Inches from my face I watch the creatures red eyes turn blue.

"I know those eyes," I whisper my lips trembling.

"As you should my enchantress," he replies yanking my chains from the wall.

Tears well up in my eyes as I reply, "You came for me."

I rest my head against his chest.

"My blue eyed mischievous knight," I whisper into his chest.

"Of course I did Amora," he replies kissing the top of my forehead. "You're the only one in all of Asgard that I actually care about. Now let's go home."

"To my orchards?" I ask as I close my eyes.

"Yes Amora," he replies as feel him begin to walk out of my cell. "Now rest my little Enchantress rest everything will be alright now that I am here."

a


	4. Preview Chapter 3

Hiya guys, here is a preview of the next chapter of Mischieous. Amora has traveled to Midgard to see for herself the mortal who as stolen her Thunderer's heart... sadly she has used too much of her already depilted magic. Thankfully she has a mischievous god watching over her, Me Loki.

I feel her brushing my golden locks away from my face.

"What is going on?" Thor asks.

"Stay back son of Odin," another maid replies. "Your aid is not needed here."

"We need aid getting home," the first maid replies.

"She would not want Thor's aid especially now," the second maid replies. "Call upon Prince Loki."

"My brother is dead," Thor says as a portal opens before him. "I will take her back to Asgard..."

"Am I really brother?"

Hel,

"Loki?" Thor asks raising an eyebrow.

"I was having some father daughter time with Hela and I hear someone calling my name" I reply as I step through the portal.

"Prince Loki," the first maid calls to me.

I see Amora in a bloody heap on the ground. I feel with rage.

"Why is she here?" I growl as I rush up to the maid grabbing her by her throat.

"She wanted to see if Thor had truly betrayed her," the maid gasps.

I release her by her grasp. Getting down to my knees I remove my coat and place it over her. My chest bare I hear the click of weapons.

"Nice to see you all again Avengers," I reply smirking.

"You are under arrest..." Captain America says.

"I am dead you ass," I laugh.

"Then how are you here?" Ironman asks.

"My daughter gave me a temp pass to leave Hel," I reply as I stare at my brother. "Amora needed my aid so I again will save her, unlike you Thor."

"What do you mean again?" my brother asks.

"I freed her from imprisonment," I reply as I flare my Jotun eyes at him.

"Who dares to such a thing?" he asks.

"A woman would see the end of the son's of Bor..." I reply.

My brother's jaw drops, he knew.

"Odin's beard," my brother gasps.


End file.
